


Devils in the details

by Sirengenesis



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Guns, Violence, bonus points if you can guess the character at the end, mouth horror, suffocation, this one was me trying out creative ways of offing people so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirengenesis/pseuds/Sirengenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deserved this. They were the monsters. He reminded himself, the eyes on his back flickering rapidly as he saw a man getting into position behind him and firing, and just like that he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils in the details

Bright lights, painful in a way that was agonizing to unadjusted eyes bared down on the glass. Unrelenting as glowing eyes blinked away the tears clinging to them. A snarl ripping from abused lungs before the figure was gone and the lights had burst under some sort of pressure. Glass rained down on the small holding cell, a dangerous shower had the occupant of the cell still been inside, but like his assailants chances to survive the victim was long gone.

The mangled remains of a black shirt clung to the emaciated form. Long fingers trailing against the floor as the creature stalked down the path. It wasn’t completely beast yet. While physically the fingers of humanity had loosened it's grip, the creature had not fallen far enough into its transformation to lose its sense of mind.

No, something like that would have been kind. Instead the creature was all too aware of what it was. Jaw forcefully split with a knife, and lips torn open by his own clawed hands as the agony of it all had brought out the monster in him.

The curse he had always bore speed up by chemicals and the blood of those cursed creatures dripping directly into his veins. A series of test and games set about to see just how far they could push before something gave. The result was as successful as it was horrifying. A hybrid creature, overwhelmed by a curse but still with full presence of mind. It would have been a powerful weapon had revenge not been something that the creature so craved, something _he_ craved. 

His face was half torn between transformation. One ender eye showed the world in all it’s inverted colors, creating shadows where light once stood while his true eye tried to remind him what human was. All his appendages were horribly elongated, his back blinking as another set of eyes stared out at the world behind him. A last gift from his captors. It seemed that simply speeding up the fate he was meant for hadn't been enough they had to start playing god and creating new creatures as well.

He let out a scream, watching the glass around him shudder. People began to move towards him with slow realization. There was fear showing in their eyes. Oh, they had every right to be afraid. If they wanted a monster, well, they would get one.

The split jaw opened wide, bloody bits of flesh clinging to the upper bit of jaw as it was ripped apart far beyond where a human mouth should have reached. He screamed once more, and just like that he was gone. Vanished into the darkness and leaving the men around him to shuffle their feet in anticipation for where he might appear. They had made a beast that they had no way to control and he would see them all ripped apart limb from limb for it.

Appearing behind one of the guards his long arm shot out. Fingers curling around the poor souls neck. He grinned as best he could with his jaw forcefully split. As quick as he could a long arm wrapped around the man's waist and before his companions had a chance to retaliate the creature teleported away once more. What remained in the place of him was half the man who had been unlucky enough to be the first victim. Split cleanly at the waist as the teleportation had only taken half of him. The legs, without the heart and mind to guide them, dropped to the ground.

All the guards shuffled away as fast as they could. Suddenly they were coming to realize how brutal this creature would be. A living weapon that had turned it's teeth on it's creator. Their fears were only reaffirmed as the top half of their comrade was thrown at them from the shadows. In unison the guns raised, trained and fired upon the dark corners where the corpse had flown out from.

If the situation had been any different he might have laughed. As if guns could ever do anything against nightmares.

No, it wasn’t that easy. _They_ had never been easy to kill, and he was no different. Surprisingly the man who had spent his life hunting _them_ was grateful for their resilience. Bullets echoed around the corridor as they fired blindly. Unable to even come close to pinpointing the dark figure in the vaguely lit area. 

When he reappeared his hand was inside a man’s chest, clawed fingers closed around a still beating heart. The only sound that he cared about was the panicked gasping as the man desperately clawed at his own chest. They deserved this. They were the monsters. He reminded himself, the eyes on his back flickering rapidly as he saw a man getting into position behind him and firing, and just like that he was gone.

The bullets ripped into their comrade whom he had done the favor of leaving alive. Their bullets did no such kindness. Ripping apart the desperately gasping soldier's body in a few short moments, bits of flesh painting the wall.

Just three more now. Oh but now they were getting nervous.

He could tell from the way they shifted on their feet. Glancing around the corridor with tense shoulders. Ready for him to pop out at any moment and rip out their throats. It was almost more satisfying to see them squirming then it was to kill them. If he really wanted he could get away without killing them. Just teleport out of the corridor and leave them licking their wounds and cleaning up the mess of bodies he left in his wake. Off in search of his real target. Wherever the hell that bastard was he would pay eventually, but not just yet. The need for revenge even against the guards that had ridiculed him as they passed burning strongly in his chest till he could taste the desire.

They had tortured him, changed him. They deserved this.

He teleported again, this time appearing behind a man. He heard the bastard shout some obscenities at him as if that would somehow magically save him. It was idiocy at it's finest, as if a few swear words would do anything to deter him after all they had put him through just to get here. Long arms wrapped around in a morbid hug, black skin a stark contrast to the ghostly white the man became when he realized his fate was sealed. Should have been nicer. 

The creature and his victim were gone again in a flash. Silence falling over the hall as the remaining guards waited to see what became of their comrade. They didn't have to wait long. The thud that followed was dull, echoed out from behind the wall they stood near. It was beautiful to the creatures ears as he left the man inside a wall. Trapped, suffocating. Dead. Inside the hall once more he turned slowly. His head tilted to the side as he watched the last two shuffle about with nerves. They didn’t seem to be raising their gun. Maybe there was something to be said for self preservation.

Or not

The pop of a pin coming out of a grenade alerted him of the attack long before it happened and he almost sighed at how predictable it was. He supposed that a few of that bastards grunts couldn't be expected to have much in the way of wits. In one fluid motion he reached down and snagged the grenade as it ticked he teleported again, just in time as well. He appeared right in front of the brilliant soldier that had dared throw the device at him. His long fingers pressed against his chest.

Fear flickered behind the helmet in wide eyes as the wall behind them was once again showered with a collage of guts and blood raising up the back wall and slowly dropping around them. The grenade having been just the right size for him to teleport inside the bastards chest cavity. His own fingers burned from the impact but the result was well worth the pain of some singed fingertips.

Bits of bone, guts and muscle coated the ground. One last guard standing between him and freedom. Fear was keyed up so high in those eyes it practically overtook anything else. The pupils blown out as he seemed ready to run. Anything just so he could survive, after watching the brutal dismemberment of his companions no one would really blame him for being afraid but in the end though fear was just never enough.

The creature approached slowly, teleporting out of the way of the bullet storm that was hailed down on him in a desperation action of pray and spray. Only moments before they were face to face, the soldier and the monster he was meant to destroy. The creature they had created.

Long fingers wrapped around the man’s hand and forced the gun upwards until it was fit snuggly against the soldier’s neck. “No no no no” the soldier repeated as if his mantra was suddenly going to save him. To successfully incur the creatures mercy where all his comrades had fallen. Alas he would fail just the same as the others, after all fear or not, he deserved to die. Everything meet it's proper fate in the end. They were the true monsters in the end.

“Why-” The creature asked, his voice grated, painful, the cords of his neck bobbing with the effort. He wasn’t meant to speak anymore. “me?” he wanted answers though and asking was the only way he was ever going to get them. No matter how painful it was.

Why was it him that had to suffer. Why did he have to pay this price? Why was his life forfeited.

It seemed the man was going to answer but whatever he had to say would forever be lost, a gun echoing through the empty corridor as a bullet ripped right through the top of the man’s head but not from the gun pressed against the bottom of his head. This one came from above, ripping downwards and silencing the only chance at answers he could have possible had.

Glancing up the creature saw the one behind it all, staring down at him with a golden gun in his fingers, poised above the corpse and floating like the god he made himself out to be, he was  _learning_ to be.

“Because Rythian you were already halfway to a monster. I just finished the job.”


End file.
